The ghost of you
by Dukett
Summary: [OC - se passe un peu après les évènement de Retaliation] Duke est mort en sauvant Flint d'une explosion. Scarlett, revenue de mission, n'ose y croire... Elle qui commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour le blond le voit disparaître pour toujours. Pour toujours, vraiment ?...


Hey !

Voici donc ma première fanfic, et je commence avec GI Joe... Et du Duke/Scarlett ! Ship que je n'ai pas totalement inventé, puisqu'il existe bel et bien dans certains comics (après tout, dans un univers parallère, Scarlett se marie Cobra Commander, ou est en couple avec Snake Eye *grognement désapprobateur*)

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette première Fanfic. Bisous !

* * *

Scarlett était assise dans un coin de sa chambre, entre le mur et le bout de son lit. Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et avait posé son front sur ses genoux. Et elle ruminait.

Son amourette avec Ripcord n'avait pas duré longtemps. Ils passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques – amicales – alors que la complicité entre la rousse et Duke ne cessait de grandir. Rip s'en était bien rendu compte, et ils en avaient convenus qu'ils étaient mieux amis qu'amants. Les Joes qui avaient sauvé Paris des Nanobots n'étaient, ensuite, pas resté longtemps ensemble. On avait nommé Duke à la tête d'un groupe, dans lequel se trouvait Snake Eye. Elle n'avait pas bougée. Scarlett avait été envoyée sur une longue et périlleuse mission et Duke en avait profité pour partir. _Définitivement._

C'était il y a deux jours de cela. La jeune femme était rentrée au QG, contente d'elle et de la réussite de sa mission qui avait durée près de deux mois. Ripcord avait fondu sur elle et l'avait serré brièvement contre lui. « Désolé. » avait-il dit, faisant redouter le pire à la jeune femme. Roadblock s'était ensuite approché. Il semblait gêné. Lui, un paquet de testostérones ambulant, gêné et se tordant les doigts. La situation aurait pu être cocasse s'il n'avait pas soufflé

« Duke est mort ».

Scarlett l'avait observé durant quelques secondes, et avait ri. L'ambiance au QG était lourde, et personne n'avait compris.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, les blagues de ce genre ! Aller lui dire que j'ai failli marcher, il peut sortir de sa cachette. »

Les Joes présents se lancèrent des regards consternés. Le Commandant Hawk s'approcha d'elle.

« Duke est mort en sauvant Flint, il y a près d'un mois et demi, Scarlett. Il est mort dans une explosion, et ce n'est pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. »

La jeune femme avait alors compris que Duke n'était pas là, qu'on ne la taquinait pas. Snake Eye s'est approché pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui apporté du réconfort, mais elle a refusé l'étreinte, est partie faire son débriefing et n'a pas parlé (sauf quand cela était nécessaire), jusqu'à ce qu'on la juge mentalement inapte à fournir un travail correct et renvoyée chez elle pour quelques temps.

Elle avait retrouvé sa mère et ses frères, qu'elle avait rapidement salué et avait traîné ses valises jusques dans sa chambre. Depuis, la jeune femme s'était recroquevillée dans son coin et avait laissé ses larmes couler en abondance. Duke, mort ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être affectée comme ça par la disparition de quelqu'un. Sa conscience lui hurlait que Duke, _son Duke_, ne pouvait pas avoir péri aussi stupidement. Mais sa raison devait bien s'y faire...

Scarlett resta prostrée pendant toute la soirée, puis s'était levée en prenant une grande inspiration. La jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle observa ses yeux rougis pendant quelques secondes, et ramena ses cheveux en un chignon serré avant d'aller à la douche en soupirant. Elle ne devait pas inquiéter sa famille, aussi resta-t-elle longuement sous l'eau. Quand elle se trouva une expression plus correcte, elle sortit de la cabine et entendit des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« Chérie ? Tout va bien ? Le dîner est prêt !

- J'arrive maman ! »

La rousse s'habilla en vitesse, attrapant ce qui tombait sous sa main, et alla manger avec sa famille. Ses frères lui posèrent pas mal de questions sur ses dernières missions et le silence radio des deux derniers mois, lui changeant un peu les idées. Elle leur racontait ses « exploits » sans trop en dire. Jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas prévenu plus tôt qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Scarlett avait alors baissé la tête vers son assiette et était restée longuement comme ça, à réfléchir. Ou plutôt, à lutter contre le chagrin. Elle finit par relever la tête avec un sourire emprunté, et expliqua qu'elle n'avait été elle-même mis au courant de ces congés que la veille de son départ, après le retour de sa mission de deux mois. La jeune femme s'était ensuite concentrée sur tout ce qui pourrait lui faire oublier la mort de son ami. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle le faisait. Occuper ses mains était le meilleur moyen d'occuper également son esprit, et de moins inquiéter sa famille.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Scarlett prenait régulièrement des nouvelles des GI Joe, affirmant à chaque fois qu'elle était apte à reprendre le travail. Mais, à chaque fois, on lui rappelait que son esprit était certainement encore fragile et qu'il lui fallait plus de repos. C'était dans ces moments-là, où elle n'avait que le téléphone pour communiquer avec ses collègues et amis, qu'elle regrettait que Snake Eye ne parle pas. Mais la rousse semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. Il lui arrivait de sourire sans se forcer, et son plus jeune frère avait réussis à la dérider. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'elle était là à cause de la mort d'un de ces camarades, et elle ne comptait pas leur dire avant d'être totalement rétablie. C'est encore ce qu'elle s'ordonna en sortant de sa douche ce matin-là.

« Shana ! »

La jeune femme se dépêcha de s'habiller, prête à s'occuper de toutes les tâches ménagères que sa mère voudrait bien lui donner.

« Oui maman ?

- Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte.

- J'arrive ! »

Quelqu'un pour elle ? A la porte ? La rousse était à la fois excitée et anxieuse. Qui donc pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? D'anciens camarades qui avaient eu vent de son passage chez elle ? Des Joes ? Elle craignait également que ce ne soit Cobra qui profite de cette situation inédit pour faire pression. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et se figea soudainement face à la porte. Si elle s'était attendue à ça.

« Coucou. » fit une voix grave, sur un ton légèrement gêné.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la rampe en bois, et elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Comment diable pouvait-il être ici ? Comment pouvait-il se présenter à elle et lui dire « coucou » comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si elle ne venait pas de passer les derniers jours à pleurer sa disparition ! Soudainement, elle n'était plus triste. Elle était juste en colère. Une colère sourde bouillait à présent dans ses veines.

« Duke.

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu as le droit de me frapper, vas-y. »

Oh, ce petit sourire insolent. Elle voyait pourtant bien au fond de ses yeux qu'il était désolé. Elle serra les dents et descendit précautionneusement les dernières marches.

« J'aurai aimé qu'on te le dise avant. Je suis désolé, Red-

- NE M'APPELLE PAS RED ! » Cria-t-elle.

En réalité, Scarlett aimait beaucoup qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Mais la hargne qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre à ce moment-là n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce gentil surnom. Elle pinça les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

« Bon, tu m'en veux. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru y échapper.

- Comment ça, ''j'aurai aimé qu'on te le dise avant'' ? » Demanda-t-elle brutalement en rouvrant les paupières.

Duke se passa une main dans les cheveux, pestant visiblement contre lui-même. Il venait d'étendre la colère de la rousse à tous les Joes, heureusement qu'il n'y avait que lui. Scarlett soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au salon, où ses frères jouaient à Call of Duty et où sa mère semblait l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle s'approcha alors de Duke et l'invita à la suivre à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques secondes, puis elle reposa ses yeux verts sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Duke soupira à son tour.

« Ils m'ont gardé à peu près un mois à l'hôpital avant que je me réveille. Ils m'avaient déjà rafistolé, il me manquait juste un peu de repos. Puis j'ai subi tout une batterie de test, avant qu'ils m'envoient ici.

- Comment ça, « ils » ? Qui était au courant ?

- A peu près tout le monde. » avoua-t-il doucement « Mais il n'y a pas plus d'une semaine.

- Pas plus d'une semaine ! Roadblock était au courant ? Et Rip ? Je les ai eus hier ! »

Duke hocha lentement la tête et s'assit sur un banc. Il regarda l'expression de Scarlett changer. Elle serrait et desserrait ses poings, pestait contre les Joes et finalement, la tristesse la regagna. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains en pleurant. Elle s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible devant lui, mais elle se sentait outrageusement mise de côté par ses amis. Duke était vivant, tout le monde le savait et personne ne lui disait rien ! On la laissait faire son deuil et finalement, on lui envoyait un Duke parfaitement vivant sonner chez elle et lui dire « coucou » ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit pas vraiment mort.

Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer. Scarlett ne pleurerait pas si on lui avait dit qu'il avait survécu, malgré tout. Il se sentait coupable du chagrin qu'elle ressentait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et se calma lentement alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant une dizaine de minutes puis, finalement, Duke rompit le silence

« Hey, Red... Je peux rester quelques jours ? J'étais pas censé venir ici avant après-demain, en fait. Mais je suis venu dès qu'on m'a laissé sortir. »

Scarlett releva la tête et le regarda intensément.

« Scarlett ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et donna soudainement un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Duke, qui sursauta. Puis elle esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Je vérifiais que tu étais bien là.

- Tu as peur de rêver ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça. »

Duke sourit, amusé. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et se pencha sur elle. Scarlett sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se dérober. Les lèvres chaudes du blond se posèrent sur celles de la rousse, qui lui rendit son baiser. S'il fut, sur le coup, surpris que sa camarade soit si réceptive à son baiser, il ne s'en plaignit pas, loin de là. Mais il jugea plus prudent – pour lui – d'éloigner son visage avec un demi-sourire.

« Alors, sûre de ne pas rêver ?

- Oui. » Souffla-t-elle. « Reste avec moi. »


End file.
